Mrs Benson's Reaction to Seddie
by icarlyfreak
Summary: How does Mrs. Benson react when Sam and Freddie tell her they're dating? R&R


**Mrs. Benson's Reaction to Seddie**

"I'm not kidding, Sam," Freddie spoke sincerely. "We have to tell my mom now. She'll be home from the store any minute now. It's a perfect time to tell her."

"No offense, but I don't think there is ever a perfect time to tell your mother, who just so happens to be crazy, that we're dating," Sam said.

She leaned back on the pillow on Freddie's bed. He was seated beside her.

"She wont freak out, if that's what you're scared of," he said to her.

"Pft. I'm not scared of anything," Sam scoffed.

"Really? You're not scared of anything? How'd you feel after you kissed me at the lock-in?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was freaking out. I wasn't scared. Trust me, Fredward. I'm never scared."

"You've been scared before."

"But I was just a little, naïve girl then," Sam said with a hand on her heart. Freddie chuckled at how crazy she was.

"We have to tell her, though," Freddie exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm not looking forward to that."

Then, Mrs. Benson walked in the apartment and shouted, "Freddie, I'm home. Are you alright? Did you leave the apartment? Should I run a bath for you?"

Freddie groaned and turned bright red and Sam smirked.

Freddie's mom walked in Freddie's room holding a tube of toothpaste. "Hey, Freddie, I got you some more... Oh, hi, Sam." His mom seemed a bit surprised to see a girl in his room. "Freddie... why is Sam here?"

He stood up from his bed and walked in front of his mother nervously. "Well, mom, first, thank you for the toothpaste."

"You're welcome, honey."

"And second," Freddie faced Sam and whispered, "Get over here."

She sighed and walked next to him.

Freddie took a deep breath and grabbed Sam's hand. "Mom... Sam and I are dating." He held up their interwined hands to prove it.

Mrs. Benson's mouth opened slightly. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Sam and I are dating," he repeated.

"Each other?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, each other."

Mrs. Benson's eye widened. "What?" She asked again.

Sam rolled her eyes and shouted, "I'm dating your son, lady. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Mrs. Benson was shocked at how Sam shouted. "Excuse me. That was really rude. Sam, you should apologize to me."

"For what?"

"For being rude. And Freddie you should apologize to me for pulling a joke on me and pretending to be dating Sam," Mrs. Benson demanded.

Sam laughed. Freddie frowned.

"You don't believe us?" Freddie asked his mom.

She put the toothpaste on Freddie's bureau and then she turned to the two teenagers. "Sorry, but I don't believe you two would ever date."

"But we are."

"I don't believe that. It just seems to insane."

Well, this was taking longer than necessary, so Sam spoke up. "You wanna see insane?"

Freddie's mom raised eyebrow.

Sam grabbed the collar of Freddie's shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. He couldn't believe Sam was kissing him in front of his mom! Mrs. Benson gasped and Sam deepened it more.

Mrs. Benson pulled Sam away from Freddie. "Yes, that was insane and if I ever see that happen again, I will not approve of you two dating."

Freddie smiled. "Wait, so you believe us? And you approve?"

She sighed. "I guess. But I'm serious about all that kissing. It's not to be done around me, when you're alone, or for more than 2 seconds."

Sam smirked suddenly. "Well, if we're not allowed to kiss in front of you, how would you know if we're alone or if we end up making out?"

Mrs. Benson started to answer, but then she realized all of that was true. She furrowed her brow.

Sam smiled and grabbed Freddie's hand. "Come on, Freddie, let's go to Carly's room. I heard she's not even home right now." Sam laughed and pulled Freddie out of his bedroom and across the hall.

Mrs. Benson watched Sam drag her son in amusement. She knew Sam was purposefully trying to be obnoxious and push her buttons, but that's what Sam does. And for some reason, Mrs. Benson really didn't mind them as a couple.

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**


End file.
